gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
New York Heals
New York Heals is the second story of the first season of NYADA in Wicked.Renthead-Gleek's series of Spin-Off stories. Synopsis After settling down in their new home, Shelby decides to take Rachel and Kurt out on a New York. Blaine tags along with his boyfriend making Rachel realise she has lost her boyfriend for good, but thinks New York will be able to heal her heart ache. Cast Main *Rachel Berry *Shelby Corcoran *Kurt Hummel Recurring *Beth Corcoran *Norm Bass *Blaine Anderson Songs Featured *We Owned The Night - Klaine thumb|300px|right Story The alarm next to Kurt’s head went off and he groaned as he stretched his arm out to turn it off. When he slammed his hand down on the button and the annoying shrieking stopped, he closed his eyes and rolled over and ended up half lying on top of Blaine. He tried to sum up the strength to got off him but was still to tired so he just rested his head on his chest and began to dose off… until a hand went underneath his shirt, another on his butt and a pair of lips found his own. He didn’t have the strength to fight back so he just let Blaine kiss him all over, but as he began to get heavier into the kissing Kurt pulled off and rolled over again crushing Blaine’s hand. “What’s wrong Kurt?” He barely had the energy to talk but opened his mouth to make some sort of a sentence. “Tired…too late last night…snoring.” Blaine laughed and put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed Kurt’s neck. “I’m sorry for keeping you up late, I’ve only got you for a few more days till I leave for Ohio, and I’m making sure I get the most out of it. Anyway, I don’t remember you complaining last night.” “Yea well, unlike Kurt,” Rachel said standing in the now open doorway. “I didn’t get to enjoy what you two did last night but still had to listen to what was going on here along with Shelby and a 3 year old girl and possibly even the people below you. Now you guys get up get dressed and have breakfast. Shelby is taking us out.” As Rachel turned on her heal, the joking smile she was wearing dropped as she imagined doing the same thing with Finn only last month. No, don’t think like that.” She told herself. “Forget about him. Remember the voicemail.” Back in Kurt’s room, now with the door closed. Blaine was still chuckling as he put on pants and another shirt while Kurt lay in bed, completely embarrassed, clutching a pillow to his face. “Why do we keep doing that even though we know we’re to loud?” “Because it’s not that embarrassing, we love each other and they don’t care, they joke about it. But hey think of it this way.” Blaine said jumping on to the bed and crawling up to Kurt. “''You can be as loud as The hell you want When you're making lo-” Blaine began to sing until Kurt hit him with a pillow. “Your not helping.” There was a knocking at the door and Shelby’s voice came through. “Boys, are you nearly done? We have to get out of here in like 5 minutes so we make it to the bus in time.” “Yea just waiting on Kurt.” Blaine called back. “Be out in a minute.” Kurt crawled out of bed and opened his closet and began to form an outfit. Blaine bent over to grab some aftershave and when he out it back, the smell off hairspray filled the air and he knew that Kurt was done. “Seriously, how do you do that?” “It’s a gift.” Kurt replied as he opened the door. “Ah good you guys are finally up.” Shelby said as she tied Beth’s shoes. “Grab some toast and let’s go so we don’t miss the tour bus.” “Kay, let me just brush my teeth.” Kurt quickly said as he rushed into the bathroom. “So are you two planning to have the same night again tonight?” Shelby asked. “Um, I’m trying to get as much of Kurt as I can before I leave.” “I see.” She said suppressing a smile. “What’s wrong? We love each other and I don’t get to see him for months.” “There’s nothing wrong, it’s lovely I’m just thinking of doing dinner reservations the night before you leave you two have to come to dinner.” “Ok. I’d love too.” “Great. I’ll make the booking.” “Hey, Shelby. I know this is weird but, next year I’m planning on moving here and auditioning for NYADA, so if I get in and Kurt is still living here am I able to move in? I understand if you say no, due to the last couple of apparently sleepless nights.” “No, Blaine, I’d love it if you do. I love having you kids here, like my only little family.” “Blaine my brother?” Beth asked looking up at Shelby. “No, he isn’t.” She looked up at Blaine. “She views Kurt as her brother so it might be weird for her to think that her ‘brothers’ are dating.” Shelby said. “Unless you want me to say you are?” “No, I understand.” Blaine said smiling down at her. “So where’s Rachel?” he picked up a glass of juice and sipped at it. “I think she is back in her room. She wasn’t looking to well after she came out of Kurt’s room. You guys weren’t half way through something where you?” “No, no.” Blaine said, coughing as the juice caught in his throat. “That’s weird. I better go brush my teeth as well.” “You have 2 minutes so hurry up!” Shelby called. “Sweetie, do you want to take teddy on the trip?” “Ok.” Beth said and waddled off. Shelby watched her go and then walked to Rachel’s room. The door was closed so she knocked, trying to not hit the golden star that was stuck on her door. “Yes?” Rachel replied. Shelby opened the door to see Rachel slumped over her phone. “What’s wrong?” Shelby asked, her motherly side breaking through. “Just seeing Kurt and Blaine, him sticking by Kurt even though him leaving for Ohio is breaking his heart and Finn couldn’t even be bothered to break it up with me in person, he did over the phone on voicemail when I was in New York. He was worried I would’ve tore Lima apart if he did it when I was there. I know you spoke about it to me before but it just… It hurts.” “It’s ok, the break up isn’t even a week old. It was a terrible way for him to break up with you I know, but you have to get out of the apartment , we’ve been cooped up in here since the first night, today we explore.” Shelby said smiling. Rachel stood, wiped the tears from her face and walked out of the room. Shelby followed her. Beth was back with her stuffed animal in her arms and Kurt and Blaine stood with her. “All good to go?” Kurt asked, looking at Rachel. “Yep, it’s all good.” Shelby looked at her watch and began to push the teens out the door. Down stairs in the lobby, Norm watched as the 5 of them burst out of an elevator and rushed out of the building and laughed. “I thought they did a bus tour like every 15 minutes?” Rachel asked as they walked quickly up a street. “They do, but I booked us our own private bus and tour guide for the day so we can go wherever we want and stop where we want.” Shelby replied. “So we’re rushing because?” Kurt asked. “There’s so much to see in one day.” They power walked around a corner to find a big red bus sitting by the curb. “You rented an entire New York city tour bus?” Rachel asked. “Of course, if you did one of their regular routes you’ll get all the touristy things, yes w will be doing that, but they show you what New York is like outside of touristy parts.” Shelby said, matter-a-factly. “But can’t that be dangerous as well?” Blaine asked. “Of course, but that’s all in the fun.” When the group reached the bus, the tour guide jumped out wearing jeans, a white shirt and a red vest that read ‘Will’. “So I’m guessing your Ms. Corcoran?” Will asked, looking down at a piece of paper. “Yes I am. And this is my daughters Beth and Rachel,” she said gesturing to them, Rachel taken a back. “And her best friends Kurt and Blaine.” Will shook all of their hands, except for Beth’s who hid behind her mother shyly peering at him, so he smiled and waved. “Well, I’m Will, your personal tour guide for today. If you would all come aboard, the best place is the top, gets the best view though it does get very hot, so sit where ever you please.” He let them pass him onto the bus and they all went up the stairs to the top floor. Will was right, it was only a little past 8 but it was very warm, the seats taking some getting used to, stinging when they all sat down at first. Shelby, Beth and Rachel sat at the back of the bus while Kurt and Blaine decided to sit in the row in front of them. Rachel rested her head on the sill of the seat and looked out over the street, watching the hundreds of people race past each other on their phones ad iPods. She knew she should be happy but she just couldn’t some up the energy to pull herself from this depression. When Finn dumped her for the first time, she had Glee to get back at him, singing ‘Gives You Hell’ and she knew Jesse made him jealous as well. The second time they did, she convinced herself it was just a phase that he would get out of, but she still had glee to help her through, keep her mind busy. Now she didn’t. She was in her dream city and was bored. Maybe she was because they had been unpacking stuff for days and hadn’t done anything, but she needed something to help. She was hoping she’ll feel better as the day went on and saw all the things she had missed when she was here for Nationals. Will appeared at the top of the stairs, picked up a microphone and began to speak. “Welcome and thank you for choosing us to show you the great city that is New York. As there are only 5 of you, usually I wouldn’t use the microphone but as you can hear, this city is always busy and noisy so I may as well use it. So as we take off, at the end of the street if you look to the left you will see the top of the Empire State Building…” Rachel looked to the left and saw the Empire, but then tuned Will out looking around, watching. She didn’t realize until the noise grew unbearably that they were in Times Square, and there were the steps that she sat with Finn and the rest of New Directions. Finn. The boy who didn’t break up with her in person but over a voicemail. She remembered what he had said. “''Rachel. I love you…I know you love me so that’s what makes this hard. I didn’t come see you today because would’ve been hard for me to watch you get on the plane and never come back. I’d rather the last image I have of you is our time at Breadstix before you left, just after graduation. I know Blaine went to see Kurt off, even traveled to New York but Rach, I couldn’t do that, if I went with you I would never have been able to leave. I know I can say as many nice things as I can but it will never help this, you will hate me but I want you too know I hate me too, and I wish I could redo what has happened but there’s nothing for me to say now than, I’m sorry and I will always love you, no matter how many people at USC remind me of you, you are the one and only Rachel Berry, the girl I loved.”'' It was sweet she guessed, scoffing at Finn’s dimness. If he still loved her they could’ve tried long distance. They could always call, and be on breaks basically at the same time. Why didn’t he think of this if he really did love her…maybe he just wanted to see if in a couple years time they could re-kindle their relationship without the break up? Who was she kidding, Finn probably couldn’t spell re-kindle let alone use it in some sort of plan. Part of her believed what Finn had done was right; the other half wanted her to walk up to Finn and bash him over the head. It was over now though, maybe she could meet someone at NYADA? Who was she kidding; they’d probably all be gay, or closeted. She had to go out and find man, at a club or small stage, lining up at a audition? All she knew was she was going to find him. “Isn’t this interesting?” Shelby asked, leaning over Beth who was looking around wide-eyed. “Yea it is.” Rachel smiled. “Thanks for this. You really didn’t have to do this.” “I didn’t have too but I wanted too. It keeps Kurt and Blaine from going nuts in the bedroom and it gives me a day to relax with you guys before I have to go to work.” “So what are the teachers like?” “Well,” Shelby began, thinking. “As you know, NYADA teaches all 3 aspects of Musical Theater. Acting, Dancing and of course Singing. I am teaching Dance, cause, well, you saw Bohemian Rhapsody. Had to fire Dakota Stanley when we found he was sleeping with a student. But it turns out; I’m rather good at dancing and choreography. You should’ve seen our Nationals performances. Now that was dancing.” She said smiling. “So who are the others?” “How about we stop at Soho and find a café so I can talk to Kurt about it as well.” “Ok.” Rachel replied. She looked out over the bus to see a shop that said ‘Hollister’ and then heard a squeal from both Kurt and Blaine as they came closer. “Yes, as you can see, Hollister has their models stand outside their store shirtless to attract attention. And I see it has worked for all of teenagers here.” Will said laughing. Will was right at the front of the store stood 2 extremely attractive models, shirtless wearing tiny shorts. They wore sunglasses and were either covered in sunscreen or oil. “Do you want us to stop around here Ms. Corcoran, for some…shopping?” he asked looking at how Blaine and Kurt basically leant over the edge of the bus to stare at the models as they kept driving. “Yes, thank you Will, should get something to eat and I’m sure Kurt would love to do some shopping.” At the mention of his name, Kurt whipped around and smiled. “Shopping? Yes, of course.” He and Blaine where the first up when the bus stopped next to a ‘Victoria’s Secret’ shop and they all jumped off. “So what do you want to do first? Find a café or go shopping and then meet back here?” Blaine and Kurt looked at each other smiled. “I’m thinking shopping.” Blaine said. “Why am I not surprised.” Shelby said. “Don’t be to long, we have the bus till 7 to see the city, and there’s a lot to see, and a lot more places to shop.” “Don’t worry Shelby. We’ll go to only one or two stores.” “I bet I can guess one of them.” Rachel asked. Kurt giggled. “We’ll meet you back here in about an hour? It’s only a little past 10 so around 11. Kay, see ya.” Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him in the direction of Hollister. “I can’t help but think they’ll either come back with nothing or everything that the models in there point out.” Rachel said as she walked in the opposite direction with Shelby and Beth. “Oh look here’s a café.” Shelby pointed out. It was only a couple of stores away from where the Bus stopped so they where able to watch Kurt and Blaine, holding hands, cross the road to the store where girls where now taking photos with the models. “So if you’re the Choreographer who is the Vocal coach and acting instructor?” Rachel asked, sitting at a table. “Well,” Shelby said putting Beth in a seat next to her. “When I was put in charge. The teachers they had before all left along with last head and I didn’t have that long to search for teachers so I only employed two for now. They are both NYADA alumni and have performed on Broadway as either extras or as Understudies so they know what is like with auditioning which is what they are there to teach you as well. But the Vocal Coach’s name is Waverly Bloss. She’s 27, been a Chorus member in ‘Wicked’ and was in a workshop for ‘The Addams Family’. The acting instructor was probably the worst mistake I made, not because he is bad but because he is gay and he is like (god I’m going to sound like a teenager) super hot, and there are a few gay kids in class so I’m a little worried that it won’t mix to well.” “How hot can he be?” Rachel asked, looking down the menu she had in front of her. “This hot.” Shelby said pulling out her phone and showing her his Headshot. “Ah.” Rachel said. “Well. Hopefully the boys and girls get distracted enough for me to be the best one in class. So what’s his name?” “Dr. Tom Sychowski.” “Ooo. Doctor.” A waitress appeared and took their order and left, but returned quite quickly with a Soy Vanilla Milkshake for Rachel, a strawberry milkshake for Beth and a Lemonade for Shelby. “So what do we do have to do with marking?” Rachel asked. “Well. A Semester is broken down to a Term, which is about 10 weeks. The first and third Term for Freshman is putting on a Showcase evening where you all put on your own performance for parents, other NYADA students and agents if you’re lucky.” “What kind of performance?” “Well you can either choose from Dance, Singing and Acting or combine them to do a performance to basically show off, show us that you are better than the others.” “Well I’ll be fine with that. So what about Term 2 and 4?” “Well we put on a Musical for those terms.” “So two musicals a year? I can deal with that, I’m already loving this school.” Rachel said smiling. “Well. The Term 2 musical is Freshman only while the Term 4 performance is with the other groups as well, so you will be auditioning for parts against Seniors.” “And I’m guessing a Freshman has never beaten a Senior for a lead?” “Nope, never apparently.” “Mommy.” Beth said, looking up at Shelby. “Can I get another milkshake?” “You know what happens when you have to much milk.” “Ok.” Beth smiled. “Isn’t she supposed to be protesting or fighting with you?” “She is but she hasn’t started yet. Which is why she is my little angel.” Shelby said kissing Beth’s forehead. “She’s lucky to have you.” Rachel said. “I’m lucky to have her actually.” “I just wish I had a real mother-daughter relationship with you.” “Well, you know I can’t treat you like Beth but I can treat you like my daughter living with me as she goes to college.” “So I get the un-fun mother?” Rachel laughed. “What do you mean ‘un-fun’?” Shelby asked, taken a back. “Well, when your young the parents give you everything but when you going to college they treat you like an equal.” Rachel said. “And your going to be my teacher.” “Ah good point.” Rachel’s phone beeped. When she looked at the screen. “It’s a text from Kurt.” She opened at burst out laughing. “He and Blaine got pictures with the models. And apparently they aren’t all gay.” She said narrowing her eyes. “One of them is grabbing Blaine’s butt.” “Pass it here.” Shelby said, holding out her hand. “Oh yea, he is. Oh and there is one with Kurt as well that you just got, and he is also grabbing Kurt.” “I think we should get them out of there before they go nuts in there.” They pair for the drinks and walked back outside. “Wow, it got how really quickly.” Rachel said. “Yea, it’s the humidity here.” The 3 of them strolled up the street until the reached Hollister. “So they change the models I see.” Rachel remarked. “I prefer the one’s before.” As they walked into the store and the cool air blissfully hit Rachel, she noticed the large crowd in one corner. “I’m guessing they are over there?” Shelby guessed. “Um,” she said, listening. She could hear Blaine’s voice. “Yep, and I think they are singing.” “So they are serenading the assistants and models into getting lower prices? I knew I liked them.” Shelby said as they walked towards the group. {C “Tell me have you ever wanted Someone so much it hurts, Your lips keep trying to speak But you just can't find the words? Well, I had this dream once, I held it in my hand:” Blaine sang looking at Kurt “He was the purest beauty, But not the common kind. He had a way about him That made you feel alive, And for a moment, You made the world stand still. Yeah, we owned the night.” Kurt sang twirling around Blaine “You had me dim the lights, You danced just like a child. The wine spilled on your pants, And all you did was smile. Yeah, it was perfect, And I hold it in my mind. Yeah, we owned the night.” They harmonized together. They stopped and the shoppers, assistants and models burst into applause. “Thanks.” Kurt said bowing. As the others returned to browsing, and helping others, Shelby came up and gave them her own applause. “You two sound great together.” Shelby remarked. “We’ve been told.” Blaine said laughing. “Well are you guys done ‘shopping’ or do you want a few more minutes to browse. There’s a good pair of shorts.” Rachel said pointing at model who had just bent over to pick up an item that someone had dropped. “Very funny Rachel.” Kurt said. “And no we’re done here. Not our type of clothes.” “Well let’s get back on the bus and see the rest of the City.” ---- At 8:30 they finally returned to teh apartment, all of them exhausted except for Blaine who had bought bags worth of designer clothes, tacky souvenirs and 6 different colored 'I LOVE NY" shirts. "That was so much fun!" He exclaimed, putting his bags on the couch. "But I can't tell if I have a sexy tan," he said winking at Kurt. "Or a wicked sunburn." "Well I told you to put on sun screen." Kurt told him, jumping onto the couch. "If you get a sunburn i'm not rubbing moisturiser on to you." "Yes you will." Blaine said, crawling up to Kurt on the couch. "And I know a place that deffinately needs to be rubbed." he winked and then gave him a quick kiss that grew into a more passionate one. Shelby, who had been putting Beth to bed, walked in. "Boys please, keep it PG or go to the bedroom." "Sorry Shelby." They both said in unison. "Thanks for taking us on the tour. It was so much fun." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him on the head. Shelby yawned. "Well I know it's only 8:39 but I'm stuffed. I'm gonna go to bed. Night everyone." When Shelby close her door there was silence until: {C "Rachel army you tired?" Blaine asked. "I thunk it's time for bed." "Ew, no. I'm not going to bed just so you to can go off and do what you do every single night. I'm staying right here." "Ok then," Kurt said' "We'll just start here then, I don't mind an audience." Rachel let out a little scream and walked off into her room. "Fine I'll just put earphones in." When she was gone the two just stared into each others eyes, until Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's butt. "Well I see we're very eager Kurt." "When aren't I?" he asked before they had an intense make out session, they walked to the bedroom still kissing, Blaine kicking the door closed. In Rachel's room, she had put her earphones in and was pulling her sleeping mask over her eyes as she laid in bed. In Lima, Finn sat on his bed with a text ready to be sent. It was about how he was sorry for breaking up it was stupid and he wished he never did and wants her back, that he loves her. But...what if she called him and yelled at him for being stupid and saying why should she ever take him back for just dumping her. Maybe he should re think this through. He saved the message and went to have a jog. That'd clear his head. Rachel had the urge to check her phone so she sat up. Maybe Finn has texted saying sorry and he wants her back, a long distance relationship could work. Nothing. Maybe tomorrow... ---- The next day, they all stayed in the apartments they woke up late, Rachel was doing vocal warm ups on Shelby's piano with Beth at her feet playing with Teddy, Shelby was on the balcony reading a book. Kurt and Blaine had stayed in the bedroom, mostly cause Blaine was too burnt to move and Kurt was putting lotion on him. "See, you should've listened to me Blaine. I know skin care. When the skin peels off you are going to have wrinkles of a 30 year old." "It might not peel it may turn to a tan that you will find sexy." He said as Kurt rubbed a large amount into his arms. "You're going to be on a plane for hours tomorrow. You're going to be uncomfortable with a skin burn." "I'll probably be crying the whole time cause i'm leaving you here." Kurt stopped. "Blaine, stop making this harder for me than it already is. I wish you were here with me, and you would if you didn't transfer to Mckinley for me last year. I still can't believe they made you repeat Junior." "I don't care, i was top of my class and i spent every day with you." "Still, we could've both lived here like we planned." "Well, i was taking night classes during summer when i wasn't around you, maybe i could get my senior cerificate through that?" "Well, if you do. I know we'll all be happy, until night comes and they have to put in earphines." he laughed. ---- Everyone was ready to go out at 6, and were all dressed for the occasion, except for Beth who was being looked after by Norm. "So I was going to take you to dinner but I thought, what would be better?" Shelby said as they were walking out. "A Broadway show." "Oh my god Shelby, That'd be great." Rachel exclaimed. "But then i thought, i can't buy 4 tickets to a show so it's gonna be Off-Broadway." She laughed. "Eh, sounds good." Blaine smiled. "So what show?" "Rent, i've always had a somewhat personal connection to the show and the original actress who played Maureen looks like me don't you think?" They nodded in agreement. "I know you probably have seen many adaptions of it but just enjoy the broadwayish feel." --- They cried, laughed, applauded and gave a standing ovation through out the performance and were all stuffed afterwards so they grabbed take out and walked home eating. "Thank you so much Shelby. I loved it." Blaine said. "Perfect last day." "I'm glad. Beth will be sad to see you go. She is jealous of Kurt being your boyfriend." "Well she should be jealous that i'm Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked back to the apartment together in silence. No one bought up Blaine leaving as they knew he was close to breaking down. Rachel couldn't even think what the taxi ride they will take to the airport will be like. Her phone buzzed and her heart missed a beat. Was it Finn? No it was her dad's, she sent a quick reply telling them how much she loved them. At the apartment they all said good night to each other, Kurt and Blaine still holing hands, only letting go when they both lay on his bed and began to remove each other's clothes. Rachel knew what was going to happen as soon as they said goodnight so she had her earphones in straight away as she got changed but something told her that tonight it wasn't going to be loud like usual. They weren't going to say anything but tell them how much they love each other. She smiled when she removed her earphones and heard Kurt say exactly that. Category:NYADA Category:Season 1 (NYADA) Category:Spin-Off Stories